minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1997-229 08-17-1997
08-17-1997 Sunday, August 17, 1997 Sponsors: D, V, 11 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dots pull a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Rig-A-Jig-Jig & Away We Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lions walk down a trail. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: On the beach (instrumental) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: it ends up on Kermit instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Pluto's Christmas Tree - Only Pluto knows that Mickey's fir tree contains Chip 'n' Dale. When Mickey finds out, he chuckles naively and thinks they're cute. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A karate team punches out the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Willie Wimple: Tree Destruction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for voice, violin, Victrola, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scooter and Floyd Pepper sing "Mr. Bassman" with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem backing them up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: "There's a Bird on Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Elmo Cousteau searches for the treasure of the missing soap, with the help of a policeman fishy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D - dig, deep, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Brother For Sale" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: D -- Dog (role reversal between man and dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby animals nurse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting up to 11 (African masks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover teaches the campers at Camp Wannagohoma about trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Over In The Meadow" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where do the Ds fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray subtracts four balls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Labs: Dr. Bunsen Honeydew demonstrates his gorilla detector. For instance, despite the fact that his lab appears to be attacked by a gorilla, he can safely determine that it is not an actual gorilla because the detector's alarm is not going off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's A Lovely Eleven Morning" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Once is Not Enough" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus & The Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle sings "We're Barefooting" with The Kidsongs Kids & Ruby Biggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡Él juega fútbol!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer is "near" when he's on a barrel; he's "far" when he's on the porch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-10 and 10-0 in Spanish (Maria voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Screamin' Steammin' Slammin' Jammin' Really Scary Rides" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide